Hetalian Legendz
by kingdom nice
Summary: Crossover of Hetalia and Legendz
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Hetalian Legendz.

Chapter 1: Dream? Or reality?

Chibitalia and Hungary were inside, scared.  
>"Miss Hungary! What happened to Mister Austria? I'm scared!" (S)he said, crying as a flame was outside the window.<br>Hungary was trying to not to cry as she wiped a tear from Italy.

"Don't worry Italy, Mister Austria saved us...So please let him be okay!" Hungary told the little country.  
>Chibitalia cried again, "Please let Holy Rome be okay!" he said, hugging Hungary even tighter.<br>It was until a hard knock on the door scared both the countries.

They ran as fast as they could, until a hard blast from a window knocked Hungary out.  
>"Miss Hungary!" Chibitalia went towards the older country.<br>"Italy! Listen to me!" Hungary said with her breath beeing seen from the unknown cold war.

Chibitalia stopped, seeing Hungary's sad eyes.  
>"Go down to the basement, Go down there and pretend that this was all a bad dream!" She said, as she turned into a dark purple crystal.<br>Chibitalia ran as fast as he could, trying until a shadowy creature blocked his way.

He then ran to the other way, not wanting to see the scary creature.  
>The little country saw Hungary's frozen state in the dark purple crystal.<br>Chibitalia cried seeing her in this state.

But a roar was heard, he ran again.  
>Trying to pretend that he was being chased by Austria, but didn't work as he saved both hungary and Chibitalia.<br>He then saw the room that he was always put into by Austria whenever he misbehaved.

Chibitalia went in it, and closed it.  
>He hoped that it was going to be safe.<br>But he was wrong, the door was burning, and a creature with horns was in the flames.  
>The little country hid in the leftover box, the only safe hiding spot.<p>

He whimpered as the creature's footsteps were coming closer.  
>"Leave us alone!" He cried.<p>

A little while later, Chibitalia fell asleep, hoping for it to be over.  
>He heard the soft footsteps, got out of the leftovers box.<br>Chibitalia saw that the door that was burnt there again.

It was as if it didn't happen.  
>The footsteps stopped, and the door opened.<br>It was Austria and Hungary!

"Italy?" Austria's first words were this.  
>The little country cried. Seeing the two people he knew were alive.<br>He then ran towards them, and jumped onto Austria, hugging him.

Austria and Hungary saw him crying, as if he was all alone.  
>"Don't worry Italy. We're here." Austria said hugging the little country back.<br>"So the creatures are gone now?" Chibitalia asked.  
>Both the big countries were confused.<p>

"What creatures?" Austria asked. Wondering why Chibitalia asked such a question.  
>The little country was confused. "But the creatures! The war with them! You two turning into crystals!"<br>"There, there, it was a dream. Italy." Hungary told him.

A little while later, Austria, Hungary and Chibitalia were in the music room.  
>Austria was playing the piano again. And Hungry and the little country Italy were listening to him play.<br>The little country was getting to grow tired again. sleeping on Hungary's lap.

thousand years later.

Italy woke up, it was late summer of 2012 now.  
>He looked up at the bright morning sky.<br>"A dream? Or reality?" He asked himself.

The pasta loving country got up.  
>And showered, put his clothes on, and went to the kitchen where Japan and Germany were in now.<br>"Good morning Itary." Japan said, it was his turn to cook breakfast.

"Guten Morgen." Germany said. Seeing that Italy was awake.  
>"Veee!" Italy smiled at his friends. But he hid it vary well, not wanting his friends to see him sad.<br>It was a very quiet morning for them.

It was now time for training for Japan and Italy.  
>And Germany as usual, looked on the training.<br>He saw that, as in his point of view, Italy staggering again from his usual cowardly self behind Japan.

"Japan! Wait up!" Italy shouted as he was trying to catch up to the nation.  
>But Japan didn't wait for him.<br>As Italy looked up, a dragon shaped cloud came by.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE CREATURE'S TRYING TO GET ME!" Italy screamed, running the other way.  
>"ITALY!" Germany yelled at the pasta loving nation.<p>

Back at Japan's house, Japan was cooking.  
>"Where's Italy?" Germany asked, he lectured Italy again for running away.<br>"He said he wasn't hungry, very strange for him to have a huge appetite, but not hungry." Japan told him.

Germany knew about Italy's very big hunger for anything. (Mostly for pasta.)  
>But he was worried about his friend as he said a creature was trying to get him.<br>"I'll talk to him in the morning." He said to himself.

Italy was in his room, drawing.  
>One drawing had the same cloudy creature.<br>And another one a dark purple crystal.

He somehow remembered this.  
>Italy thought that it was a dream.<br>Maybe it was just a hallucination.

The boot nation looked at the moon.  
>"Maybe I'm just tired." he told himself.<p>

When Italy opened his eyes, he wasn't in his bed anymore.  
>He was somewhere else!<br>But he saw the Leaning Tower of Pisa destroyed! And in the same dark purple crystal.

He heard the same roars, and then he looked up.  
>Something shadowy and foreboding.<br>It was giant, with blood red eyes.

"It's just a dream! It's just a dream!" Italy told himself.  
>Suddenly, dark shadows walked towards him.<br>The Pasta lover ran away, not knowing what was chasing him.

Italy kept on running, but he didn't seem to be going anywhere.  
>He wanted to scream. But Italy was busy running.<br>As he ran, Italy tripped.

The nation covered himself, crying.  
>"It's...Just...A...Dream..."<br>"It's...Just...A dream..."  
>"It's...Just a dream!"<br>"IT JUST A DREAM!"

Italy cried, he wanted out of this dream.  
>The country calmed down as a light went into his face.<br>He calmed down. "Don't worry." Was what the calming voice told him.

Italy calmed down, seeing that the Leaning Tower of Pisa rebuilt.  
>He was happy, and seeing a little ball of light coming towards him.<p>

It was morning, and Italy was woken up.  
>"It was just a dream..." Italy said to himself.<br>"What was just a dream?" A new voice asked.

Italy froze, he slowly turned his head around.  
>There, in front of his dresser, was a dragon!<p>

This one had orangeish reddish skin, with a light peach skin from it's belly to over it's mouth, huge dark brown claws. dark brown eyes, and brown horns.  
>And he was wearing a dark jacket with white fur around the arms and neck.<p>

Italy wasn't able to speak.  
>"Well, speak something."<br>"GERMANY! ! !"

Italy ran out of his room.  
>"Well, that wasn't a good introduction."<p>

"Germany!" Italy cried to the kitchen, as his friend was eating.  
>"Vat is it?" he asked the crying Italian.<br>But Italy was to fast to understand.

"Yo! Speak slower." said another new voice.  
>The Italian saw a lion with wings (In his point of view)<br>He had yellowish brown fur, bright red mane, Yellow and green headband, dark red eyes, navy blue gloves with and two spike coming out of the arms, and a yellow belt.  
>Italy screamed again.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

Hetalian Legendz.

Chapter 2: New Friendships part 1, Italy, Germany and Japan

A white flag appeared, making the dragon confused.  
>"What are you doing?" Asked the dragon at Italy who's the one holding flag. (As usual.)<br>Italy waved the flag even more. "Please don't eat me mister dragon! I don't taste good!" he told the dragon.

The dragon wasn't pleased. "I don't eat humans." He said.  
>Italy came into his bedroom, still scared of the dragon.<br>"But...Your teeth are pointy!" Italy told the dragon as he smiled.

"All Dragons have them.." The dragon said, looking down at the poor, scared italian.  
>"And claws!" Italy said, as the dragon lifted one of his clawed hands.<br>Italy backed up to his bed, and something was knocked over.

A strange red watch-like device came onto his hands.  
>"What's this?" He asked, as a flame on a torch emblem glowed on it.<br>Italy looked at the dragon. "It's a Talis-watch." He told him. "Your're my master now."  
>The pasta lover was scared. "I can't be your master! It must be a mistake!" he cried.<p>

The dragon sighed. "It's because you're scared." he told Italy.  
>"Germany should be your master! I don't think you suit me!" Italy continued to tell him.<br>The dragon looked at the pasta lover. "I won't hurt you, I promise..." he told Italy.

Italy looked at him, and got off of his bed.  
>"I'm sorry, I haven't gotten your name." Italy said holding his left hand for a shake.<br>The dragon smiled softly. "Name's Greedo, what's your name?"  
>Italy smiled. "I'm the northern country, Italy. Nice to meet you Greedo."<p>

**Flashback with Germany**

Germany woke up as usual in the morning, about five or six 0 clock.  
>Just another day for Germany, as he had to talk to his friend Italy.<br>But this will not be just another normal day for him.

"Italy, go back to your own bed." he said, as Italy always did.  
>"Vait a minute..." Germany noticed something, Italy wasn't this heavy.<br>There he saw a lion with wings. (The same one from the last chapter.)

His snoring was loud, he was sleeping.  
>Germany was trying to think of a way to not wake up the sleeping beast.<br>Even if it's fur was warm.

"Please let this be a nightmare..." Germany said, five minute later as the lion continued to sleep.  
>But the country didn't give up. <em>"Should I wake it up?" <em>he thought, as it slept.  
>Germany sighed. That was until it shoke the floor, and woke up instantly.<p>

"Hello." The winged lion said.  
>The country was surprised he talked.<br>"Hello." Germany talked back at him, that was all he could say.

"Vat are you doing in Japan's house? Germany asked the winged lion.  
>The winged lion looked around. "Sleeping?" He said to him.<br>Germany was trying no to get angry.

"Look, I'm going into the kitchen...Don't scare Italy." Germany said, telling the lion.  
>"Great! I'll come with you!" The winged lion called, following Germany.<p>

A few minutes later, Germany and the winged lion were in the kitchen.  
>"This is kinda weird..." Germany said, as he poured coffee.<br>"Hey, want a coffee?" He asked the winged lion.

"Don't mind if I do." the winged lion told him.  
>Germany drank his coffee, but the winged lion drank his fast.<br>He was surprised at this.

"So, what's your name?" Germany asked the winged lion.  
>"Name's Leon the Manticore!" he said, almost making Germany spill his coffee.<br>"Germany!" Italy called out to his friend.

The Italian cried to his friend.  
>But Germany couldn't hear what his friend was saying, as he was speaking to fast.<br>"Yo, speak slower." Leon told the crying Italian.

Italy saw Leon, seeing this creature made him scream.  
>"That's your friend?" Leon asked, as Italy ran away.<br>Germany sighed. "Yes that's him."

"By the way, vat is this?" The blond Sargent asked Leon about the Talis-watch that he had.  
>Instead of red and having a torch emblem, it was light blue and having a wing for an emblem.<p>

**With Japan**

Japan woke up instantly, sensing something.  
>He took out his sword, and walked around his house.<br>An intruder was inside, and he had to tell that person he has to leave right now.

He felt a slight breeze, it was coming outside.  
>The otaku could of sworn he closed it last night.<br>Japan went to close it, but he saw something on the stone bench.

It was a werewolf! This one had white and blue fur, brownish red pants, black belt, and brown gloves.  
>Japan was ready to fight, he then saw the werewolf's ears move.<br>He was heard! But he was ready.

Japan swung his sword at the werewolf, but it defended itself with it's own sword, Two swords!  
>He had to defeat this creature to get it out of his house.<br>The otaku saw the werewolf's smug grin.

Japan dared not to speak to the werewolf.  
>He dodged one attack of the werewolf's swords, and attacked again.<br>But the werewolf defended again with his swords.

Both the country and werewolf were getting tired of the sword fight.  
>But Japan was not giving up.<br>One last swing, but the werewolf got the upper hand and knocked out Japan's sword from his hands.

Japan gasped for a breath of air.  
>He went down to his knees, knowing that he has been defeated.<br>The werewolf put back it's swords back to the holders.

The otaku noticed that the werewolf went to him.  
>And then the werewolf gave him a hand to lift Japan up.<br>"Nice fight, names' wolfy." The werewolf said.

Japan didn't know what to say, but he got up.  
>"My name is Japan, It's an honour to meet and fight you Wolfy." He said.<br>Both of them smiled.

"GERMANY!" Italy's scream yelled.  
>"Your friends must have met mine also." Wolfy told him.<br>"Your friends? Italy must be scared by one of them." Japan said.

And Wolfy gave Japan his Talis-watch.  
>It was brown with a tree branch on it.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

Hetalian Legendz.

Chapter 3 New friendship part 2 and something strange, America, China, Russia, and Britain.

**With America**

"Ohhh god! This movie is scary." America said, watching a scary movie with Canada.  
>Canada laughed. "Next time, pick a movie that doesn't scare you. Right Kumajiro?" he said to his pet bear.<br>"Who are you?" his bear said, as usual he didn't know who he was.

"I'm Canada...You're owner." his owner replied.  
>America was still being in his scared state as they watched the movie.<br>"I gotta go to sleep. Night America..." Canada said to the scaredy country.

"Wait don't go!" America called out to the always invisible country.  
>America was shivering. As the movie ended.<br>He went to his bedroom, but felt like he was being followed.

"Canada?" he asked, but the maple syrup country, if he was still awake.  
>A pot dropped. "Come on, this is not funny man!"<br>Something else dropped onto the floor.

"Tony...Please don't scare me!" America was looking around.  
>A slight breeze went around him.<br>He silently screamed as he went to his room.

"It'll just be a dream! And I promise I won't watch any scary movies again!" He told himself as he thought he was being followed.  
>But something got him tired, as if feathers from pillows made him sleepy.<p>

The next morning, America woke up.  
>He thought it was all a dream...Until something disturbed him.<br>A dragon just about taller then him was sleeping right next to a wall.

This dragon had white and blue fur, beautiful white wings, golden necklace, and some bracelets on the wings, messy blond hair. and a pilot's hat.  
>He wanted to scream, but didn't to wake Canada up.<br>"America, you awake?" Canada asked as he knocked the door.

The burger loving country noticed the dragon was awake, and didn't want Canada to see him.  
>And America opened the door a little, so that Canada and Kumajiro won't see him.<br>"Uh...hi Canada, how are you?" he said, to the mostly invisible country.

"America?" his neighboring country asked.  
>"Nothings wrong! It's not like I have a dragon in my room!" America fast talked to him. And closed the door.<br>Canada looked kinda shocked. "Who are you?" Kumajiro asked again.  
>"Canada, your owner..."<p>

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" America asked to the dragon.  
>The dragon didn't move. "My name's Shiron...And I don't know why I'm here." the dragon said.<br>America was still scared, but didn't show it this time. "Why don't you know your here? America asked.

Shiron looked outside. "I don't really know."  
>America looked at him.<br>"Well, don't be gloomy, because I, AMERICA AM THE HERO!" He told Shiron.

"Do you talk like that all the time?" the windragon asked.  
>"How do I keep this a secret from Canada?" He asked.<br>Shiron gave him a blue Talis-watch with the same wing on it.

**With China**

China was busy, with something else on his mind.  
>His boss had ordered him to look for something strange going on. Which was a his house.<br>"I hope it's not Russia again." He told himself.

"It's not me this time!" Russia said as he appeared out of nowhere.  
>"Why don't you just blast off to your country!" He kicked Russia back.<br>"VOODKAA!"

A little bit later, China was at his house.  
>Something strange was at his house.<br>It was a gryphon!

"How am I going to tell my boss about this?" He asked himself.  
>The gryphon was mostly watching him.<br>"uhh...Hello?" China said, as the gyrphon looked at him even more.

China couldn't think straight as he saw the gryphon's height.  
>"Hello." the gryphon finally said.<br>This made China frozen from the shock that this gryphon spoke.

"What's wrong, China?" the Gryphon asked.  
>China was surprised "You know my name?" he asked the gryphon.<br>But the gryphon wasn't speaking.

"Not saying anything, huh?" China told the gryphon.  
>The Gryphon stared at him.<br>"So you're not going to tell me anything..." China said, as he thought

"I am going to tell you that you're the Master of Earth." The Gryphon said.  
>"Master of what now?" China asked, as something glowed on his wrist.<br>It was a Talis-watch, the same green one with a tree branch.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours'." China said as he looked at his Talis-watch.  
>"It's Garion." The Gryphon said.<br>"It's a pleasure to meet you Garion." China said to the gryphon.

**With Russia**

Russia pretty much somehow got back to his snowy country homeland.  
>China did kick him all the way.<br>"No becoming one? he asked himself as he went back to his house.

It was lonely as usual. Except for some servants.  
>And Russia used to have a lot of people around him during the soviet union times.<br>But everyone came to there separate ways...Well, sometimes Belarus.

He wanted everyone to be with him, but no avail.  
>Belarus always wanted to become with her 'Brother'<br>But Russia didn't want that.

"I'm hungry..." Russia said, as he went to the kitchen where his servants worked.  
>He was thinking of having some food and vodka.<br>But he didn't know that he was going to have someone else. (And it's not Belarus.)

Of course, everybody feared Russia as they didn't want to upset him.  
>"What's wrong?" he asked one of his servants.<br>Usually, they mostly say that nothing's wrong.

After having his snack and Vodka, Russia went exploring his house.  
>But then, he heard footsteps.<br>"Belarus?" He asked, hoping she would not scare him again.

The footsteps became louder.  
>Russia ran for his room for his life.<br>Not wanting to see Belarus.

He closed the door, and locked it.  
>And hid behind the mattress of his bed.<br>Russia was waiting...Waiting.

A knock came, it wasn't Belarus' knocking.  
>"Hello?" A new voice asked.<br>Russia walked slowly to the door.

As he opened a door, something was there.  
>It was a white nine-tailed fox with sky blue eyes, black winter coat, and dark blue winter pants.<br>"Oh, you must be Russia." the fox said.

Russia was pretty much confused.  
>"I..Am Russia...But who are you?" The Vodka lover<br>The snow-furred nine-tailed fox laughed.  
>"I'm Vodia! The winter water fox." He told Russia about his name.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Russia asked Vodia.  
>Vodia laughed nervously. "I don't really know..."<br>"Oh big brother!" Belarus' voice echoed.

"One question...How do I hide you?" Russia asked.  
>Vodia game him a dark blue Talis-watch, which had a shark fin on it.<br>"You have to pretty much say 'Come back' if you want me in the Talis-watch, but why..." Vodia said, before Russia said "Come back!"

"Big Brother! I know your here!" Belarus called out.  
>Russia locked his door again, and hid behind his mattress again.<br>"GO AWAY!" Russia called out.

**Britain**

As Britain woke up, it was going to be a usual day again.  
>As always, he bathe, brushed, washed his face, and other things.<br>But he wasn't going to have a normal day for the future.

He woke up, went to have a bath and dried himself.  
>But when he went to brush his teeth, he noticed something different.<br>His left eye was violet instead of dark green.

Britain was now scared that something would happen to his eye.  
>He didn't want anybody to see it.<br>It was until his phone rang.

And his left eye was normal again.  
>"Hello?" Britain answered.<br>It was America.

"Yes, I'll go to the meeting today..." Britain said.  
>"No, it's nothing. Don't worry America."<p>

He then put the phone back, and went to change his clothes.  
>Britain was trying to get the violet eye thing out of his head.<br>But it gave him a headache as he had breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!

Hetalian Legendz.

(Oh yeah, forgot about France, oh well, he'll be like the others without Legendz...)

Chapter 4: The meeting.

"Well, this is going to be strange..." Japan said as they were dress for the meeting.  
>"well, yes it's going to be strange as we have three creatures that we thought were myths." Germany told him.<br>"What's strange?" A familiar french voice called out.

Japan, Italy and Germany were all surprised by France, who was smiling.  
>"Nothings wrong France!" Italy said, trying to think of something fast.<br>But France noticed something on Germany, Japan and Italy's arms.  
>"Oh, than what is this then?" He asked, holding out Italy's arm showing his Talis-watch.<p>

"It's just a watch!" Germany lied to him.  
>"Oui? Then why does it have a torch instead of numbers and hands?" France told Germany showing him the torch emblem.<br>"Germany...What should we do?" Japan said, as he didn't want France to see Greedo, Wolfy, and Leon.

But Germany couldn't think of anything.  
>"No France, it's nothing special...I was going to get a reborn and..." Italy said, but he misplaced the word Ribbon with Reborn!<br>Greedo appeared.

Germany, Japan and France were surprised.  
>France was frozen in fear of Greedo's height.<br>"What wrong France?" Italy said, oblivious that Greedo's right behind him.

"Italy...Look behind you." Germany said, pointing at Greedo.  
>Italy saw Greedo, who was looking at France.<br>"AH! Greedo, Come back!" Italy said, raising his Talis-watch and Greedo returned back to it.

"France, if you don't want to soil your pants. Then keep this a secret." Germany told the scared Frenchmen.  
>France nodded, as he grabbed France's arm to bring him to the meeting.<br>"I saw it..." Canada said, as he was behind them being invisible to them as usual.  
>"Who are you?" Kumajiro said again. "Canada, your owner..."<p>

Later, at the meeting room.  
>America was waiting for everybody else, as he, Britain, were here. (Well, Shiron's in America's Talis-watch)<br>"Hello?" China said, as both he, and Russia came in.  
>Both America and Britain said hello.<p>

And Italy, Germany, Japan and France came in.  
>With France still in shock about seeing Greedo.<br>"Oh! Everybody's here then...France, what happened to you?" America said as he saw France.

"It's nothing." Germany said, as he put France onto his seat next to Britain.  
>"What's wrong with you?" Britain said, not caring.<br>France became a bit angry.

As everybody was seated, they began the meeting.  
>"Okay! I'm going to go first, cause I'm the hero!" America shouted.<br>Britain sighed. "Okay, what is it this time, 'hero'?" he asked the hamburger lover.

As America talked about something, Italy began a little lightheaded.  
>"Italy...Are you okay?" Germany asked.<br>Italy looked at his friend. "Yes I am." He said to his friend.

"Oh! And look at what I have here?" America said as he showed Shiron's Talis-watch.  
>Italy, Germany, Japan, China and Russia were surprised.<br>"You have one too?" France shouted, hiding behind his chair.

"You mean I'm not the only one?" America sounded disappointed.  
>Italy, Germany, Japan, China and Russia all showed their Talis-watches.<br>"Please don't tell me you don't have one too?" France asked Britain.

"Does it look like I have one?" Britain showed his wrists, showing no Talis-watch.  
>France pretty much just went to a corner and cried.<br>"So, what do think it means?" China asked.

"I don't know...But something is going to happen in the future." America said.  
>Italy got a headache as America said 'future'.<br>"Italy, are you okay?" Japan asked the pasta loving nation.

Italy nodded, hoping that no one saw his headache.  
>"I know what you mean...What was your name again?" Vodia said as he appeared.<br>"It's America...And I'm the Hero!" America shouted.

"Does he do this pretty much?" Vodia asked, as he appeared.  
>"Pretty much, yes." China told Vodia.<br>And then, Shiron, Greedo, Garion, Wolfy and Leon all appeared from their Talis-watches, and introduced themselves to the countries.

"So, why do we have you guys?" America asked to Shiron.  
>But pretty much, Shiron and the others couldn't know.<br>Maybe it had something to do with the purple crystals that were in Italy's dream.

He then saw France being near Vodia.  
>"That jacket sure is tacky, you sure you want to change you clothes?" France asked.<br>Vodia gave him a cold look, and turned France into an Ice block.

"The next time you want to criticize my clothing, don't..." he told France.

Later, as the meeting ended. Britain was alone.  
>Well, maybe a half unfrozen France was with him.<br>"Britain, do you mind?" France asked, as he couldn't walk yet.

"I don't mind at all!" Britain said, as he pushed France's frozen half, sliding as it began to melt.  
>France screamed, and at the entrance, Russia and China dodged the frozen-to-the-leg country.<br>And he tripped down to the stairs. With America laughing.

"Hello?" Britain asked, as if someone he didn't know called him.  
>"Who are you?" He was still asking.<br>Britain got a headache. "...Yes master..."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!

Hetalian Legendz.

Chapter 5: Who are you? Canada!

"Hey Canada!" America called out.  
>Canada was walking while he was holding Kumajiro. As they were heading out from the meeting.<br>"Yes? What is it?" he asked.

"Have you seen..." America was going to ask but Canada beat him. told the burger loving country.  
>"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked again.<p>

"Canada..."  
>America laughed. "Sorry about that."<br>"I gotta go, see you America." Canada said, as he and Kumajiro left.

A few days later, Canada and Kumajiro were in one of the forest parks of his country.  
>"It's a great day for a walk, huh Kumajiro?" Canada asked.<br>"Who are you?"  
>"Canada..."<p>

"Yo! Canada!" Canada heard America's voice.  
>Canada looked around, but didn't see the hamburger loving country.<br>But he didn't know that he was over him.

"Hello!" America called over him.  
>Canada saw that he was on one of the tree branches.<br>"What are you doing up there?" He asked.

America jumped down.  
>"Well, I was just to busy being AWESOME, When Shiron told me that you were going to be in trouble." America told him.<br>And then, a small blue and white rat appeared on America's shoulder. It had the same pilot hat as Shiron's.

"Who's this?" Canada asked, pointing at the rat who was on America's shoulder.  
>America looked at the rat. "This little guy is Shiron's small form." he told him.<br>Canada sighed, "Since your here, why don't you tell me why I'm going to be in trouble." he said.

Later, as they were walking. Canada was sure he saw something.  
>"Hey, you okay?" his neighboring country asked.<br>"Well, kinda, but I think I saw something over their." Canada told America.

Shiron was pulling America's hair.  
>"Ow! What is it?" He asked as Shiron grabbed his hair to the north east.<br>"I think he's trying to say that we should go over there." Canada told him, looking at the North East path that Shiron was pointing.

Later, Canada, America, Kumajiro and Shiron went to look at something that was in the shadows.  
>"Nothings here! Let's go!" America said, pushing Canada back.<br>"America...You have a dragon. What are you afraid of?" The Maple leaf contry told him.

"Ghosts!" America said.  
>Shiron laughed at his master, seeing that he's afraid of ghosts.<br>"Is that all?" he asked.

"I may not be a ghost, but you might 'will' be!." someone's voice said.  
>America, Canada, Shiron and Kumajiro all looked around to see who it was.<br>"Who are you?" America asked, a bit braver, with his scared self trembling.

A cloaked figure appeared behind one of the trees.  
>"A 'hero' who will take you to salvation." the cloaked figure said.<br>"Come back." America said, as Shiron came back into his Talis-watch.

"Careful america, somehow, I can see that this guy is trouble." Canada said, telling the ready country.  
>America looked at him, "Canada, you and Kumajiro get away, it'll get crazy!" America told him.<br>Canada nodded, and both he and Kumajiro went away from the upcoming battle between America, Shiron and the mysterious stranger.

America looked at the hooded person.  
>"Tell me, what makes you the hero?" America asked serious, seeing him as a foe.<br>The cloaked figure looked at him. "Well then, by defeating you, salvation will come." He told him.

"I don't think you're a hero at all..." America told him. The figure laughed.  
>"Then what makes a hero then?" He asked.<br>America smirked, "A hero is a person who helps people in need, defends their friends, and defeats the Bad guy! And the bad guy is you!" he said.

The person looked at America. "So I'm the bad guy? Fine by me." he said.  
>America was ready, "Reborn!" He called out, and Shiron was back in his dragon form.<br>"Hmph, not bad. Let me show you mine!" He said, holding a dark Talis-watch.

"Reborn, Goblin!" he called out, sending out Goblins with some tools for attacking.  
>America was surprised at this.<br>"Scared yet?"

America shrugged, "What? Afraid of them?" He told him, trying not to laugh.  
>"You better be afraid...They attack in numbers." the figure said, as the Goblins surrounded both America and Shiron.<br>"Goblins! Attack!" The Goblins did what they were ordered.

With Canada and Kumajiro, he was running as he thought they were safe.  
>"That idiot..." Canada thought, "Why does he always think he's always the one that saves the day." He said.<br>"Who are you talking too?" Kumajiro asked. "Myself."

A noise from a bush was heard.  
>He must have been followed.<br>Canada had to move fast!

But he almost fell down to the river, but stopped himself from falling.  
>Canada looked back. Seeing some of the Goblins the figure summoned.<br>The cloaked figure must have ordered some of them to chase him, but why?

"Canada..." He heard Kumajiro say.  
>"Kumajiro! ?" Canada asked surprised that his pet bear called his name.<br>"Jump down! Trust me!" Kumajiro said. Of course, Canada did so and the currents dragged them away from the Goblins.

Canada tried to reach for something, but the current couldn't let him.  
>"He...lp!" The Maple leaf country tried to call out. But the currents almost made it impossible<br>He couldn't help but almost black out as a hand caught him.

"Canada! Where are you! ?" America called out, he had lost him as he and Shiron fought the Goblins.  
>Shiron, back in his little form kept on hitting his head telling him that he was an idiot!<p>

_Flashback_

America and Shiron were outnumbered by the Goblins.  
>"Make up your mind now, die...Or give me your Talis-watch." The figure said, smirking in the robes.<br>The Wind Master looked at him. "How Cliche is that! How many times has that been done? And I would not give up to the likes of you, because I'm the hero!"

"Fine, be that way." The cloaked figure said as he slowly raised his hand and made the Goblins attack them.  
>America punched two of them, and then kicked the other three.<br>And then he saw another one trying to attack Shiron in the back.  
>Being the hero he is, he rushed and attacked the one.<br>Shiron wasn't having any trouble at all, but the place was giving him trouble.

"Shiron! What's wrong?" America asked, attacking two more.  
>The Windragon dodged a tool. "Nothing, it's just that this isn't my territory." he told him.<br>America dodged a hammer, "What do you mean? !"

"Tell you later!"

It was until that the figure called the goblins back into the Talis-watch, and smirked. "What are you smiling about?" America asked.  
>"What do you think? I sent some of my goblins to attack your friend..." he said, making the hamburger lover surprised.<br>"America, you idiot!" Shiron shouted to him, snapping him out by hitting his head.

"Come Back!"

_End flashback_

"Canada! Where are you?" He called out again. But no one answered.  
>But he didn't give up yet.<p>

"Is he up yet?"  
>Canada had woken up, with Kumajiro sleeping next to him.<br>He got up, and saw that Japan and Germany were talking to each other, and seeing Italy, drying his outer clothing

Canada got up, with only a white sleevless shirt, and his undies. Of course, he was covered in a blanket.  
>He got up, and looked around. "Hello?" He said.<br>"Oh, Canada. You're up." Japan said, seeing that he was awake.

"What happened?" He asked, wonder what was going on, as he picked up Kumajiro  
>"Well, Italy decided to have a vacation, but I objected, and the others outvoted me, and here we are." Germany told him, as he didn't like vacations as he thought they were a waste of time.<p>

"Yeah, but who saved me?" Canada asked, as Italy gave him his glasses.  
>"I did, and Germany and Japan helped." Italy said, pointing towards them.<br>Canada smiled.

But just then, something was shaking in the bushes.  
>"What was that?" Japan asked, as he, Germany and Italy prepared Greedo, Wolfy and Leon's Taliswatches.<br>It was one of the goblins that chased Canada and Kumajiro.

They were prepared.  
>Well at least they were prepared as the Goblin sticked out it's tongue at them and ran away.<br>"What in the world?" Germany said. seeing the pest running away.

"Be careful. They come in numbers." Kumajiro told them.  
>All three countries except Canada were surprised at how the bear knew about the goblins.<br>"We have to get going..." Germany said, The others nodded. They ran, while Canada was trying to get his clothing on as Italy held Kumajiro.

Canada had gotten all of his outer clothing onto him.  
>They were still getting out, and Kumajiro hung onto Canada again.<br>"Kumajiro, how do you know about this?" Canada asked, as they were continuing on running.

Germany stopped. "Hide!" He called out.  
>Italy, Japan, Canada and Kumajiro did as they were told, hiding behind a giant tree.<br>The voices weren't familiar.

Germany, Italy and Japan decided to look a little bit.  
>There they saw the Goblins, there were about like fifteen of them.<br>They had gotten there Talis-watches ready, but Italy looked back, seeing Canada's evil stare.

"If you guys dare destroy the trees...I'm going to kill you...If I can..." Canada said, in a bipolar way.  
>The three nations were nervous. "Then let's wait..." Germany said. looking at the walking Goblins.<br>They looked back at the Goblins.

One of them looked around.  
>It sniffed something, and told it's comrades about something.<br>Japan looked at them running towards something.

"Are they gone?" Italy asked, holding a white flag.  
>Both German and Japan nodded.<br>They ran as fast as they could, hoping the Goblins didn't see them.

A little bit later, as Canada almost tripped, they were almost at the park's exit.  
>And they saw someone, looking around with a certain mouse on his head.<br>"America? !" The countries called out, as America turned his head around to see the others.

"Hey!" The burger loving country waved as the others  
>Canada and the others went to America and Shiron.<br>"America! Your're here!" Canada softly shouted.

America was about to say something, until an evil laugh came.  
>They all turned around. Seeing the same dark cloaked figure that America, Shiron, Canada and Kumajiro saw and what Canada told them about.<br>"Ah, You're all here..." The figure said, looking at them.

He then noticed Italy.  
>The Italian looked scared, but determined.<br>"Ah, you must be the new Master of Fire..." the figure said. Surprising the others.

"Now...Give me the Taliswatches, and nobody get's hurt..." The figure said.  
>Italy, Germany and Japan looked at him.<br>The Pasta loving nation looked at Greedo's Taliswatch.

"No!" Italy said. surprising the Nations and angering the dark figure.  
>"GIVE. IT. TO. ME!" the figure shouted. Making the Nations (Minus Canada) readied their Taliswatches.<br>"REBORN!" The nations called out. (Again minus Canada "Hey!") And out came out Shiron, Greedo, Wolfy and Leon. With Greedo showing his fiery wings.

The figure gave an evil laugh, which tensed the others.  
>"So, you won't give up...Well here is your grave..." He told him. And a stomping sound came out echoing.<br>The Nations, Legendz, and Kumajiro wondered what was coming.

Just then, trees began to tumble down to the ground.  
>Which made Canada a 'bit' angry.<br>More trees were being destroyed as it was coming.

A giant goblin appeared from the trees.  
>Coming right next to the dark figure.<br>The Nations and Legendz were surprised.

But Canada was angry.  
>"You..." The Maple country said angrily.<br>"I'm going to find a way to defeat you!"

"Kumajiro?" Canada asked, looking around, where was Kumajiro?  
>As if time had stopped, the wind blew his hair, and seeing something glowing on his wrist.<br>He saw it, a taliswatch, just like America and Germany's.

But it had something different. Besides the wing, behind it was familiar star. The big dipper.  
>He adjusted his glasses, and looked at the battle that was going on.<br>"Reborn!" He called out. summoning a light from it.

Everybody looked back at the light, with wings as beautiful as an angel's attacked the goblin.  
>As the wings landed slowly, the wings spread themselves to reveal a new kind of face.<br>Out appeared a brown furred bear with a motherly-like face showing her sky blue eyes.

She had beautiful light blue armor, all the way down to her ankles.  
>Her weapons appeared to be two Big Dippers.<br>"What the?" The dark figure noticed.

The Others were surprised as well, but the Goblin tried to attack her.  
>But she successfully dodged the attack.<br>And Both Leon and Wolfy attacked the Goblin.

"We're ignoring the battle?" Cody (From The Total Drama series) Asked.  
>"Oh of course! That's what happened in the Anime!" Sierra told the guy she's in love with...Wait a minute!<p>

Me: What are you two doing here?

Sierra: Why, there was a portal and thought something was happening.

Me: Please go back to your series please!

Cody: Then why is this a crossover?

Me: OUT!

So, back to the story.  
>Greedo punched the Goblin as Canada didn't want to be madder.<br>Shiron didn't want to be left out. So he also punched the Goblin.

It was a couple minutes, before the Figure saw that this was his losing battle.  
>"Come back..." He said darkly, bringing the Goblin back to his Taliswatch<br>"Do you give up?" Italy asked, giving him his white flag. And going back to the others.

The figure back away.  
>"I will not lose..." he said, throwing the white flag back to Italy.<br>"I will find a way..." He said as he disappeared from the shadows, and continued to tell them. "To get your Taliswatches."

A little bit later, America was being his usual energetic self.  
>"THAT WAS AWESOME! WE SHOULD DO IT AGAIN! !" He shouted.<br>But Germany looked at the darkness.

"We have to be careful next time..." Germany told the others.  
>"Thank you for helping us!" Wolfy said, as he bowed to the winged bear, who was wearing native american clothing now.<br>The winged bear laughed softly.

Germany groaned as he was ignored.  
>And Canada went to his partner.<br>"Thank you for helping us, but what is your name?" The Maple leaf country asked.

The Winged bear came to her master.  
>"My name is Ursa Major, a Sky Bear." She said, looking at her master.<br>"Thank you, Cory." She had mistaken Canada's name. (Hey, at least it's better then forgetting who you are.)

"I'm Canada..." He said sadly.

The day later. Canada, America, Italy, Germany and Japan were at the airport.  
>Canada and Japan thought this would be safer then riding on dragons, and other flying creatures. (Though it was Japan that thought of it first before they got here)<br>They said their goodbyes for now.

As Canada had his private jet to take them back to their countries.  
>"Bye." Canada said, seeing his friends going on the Private Jet.<br>The other countries waved, but Italy waved faster.

They then got onto the jet.  
>And the jet blasting off.<br>The countries looked at the tinier and tinier city.

It was then that the countries were beginning to talk.  
>"Just who was that figure?" Japan asked. As Germany looked at the outside window.<br>"I don't really know, but he said he was the 'hero' and bringing us salvation. But I saw him as a villain." America told them.  
>Germany than looked at Italy. Surprising the Italian.<p>

"What's wrong, Germany?" Italy asked. Seeing his friend's look.  
>"I noticed how you were brave today, even though you're usually frightened." He told him.<br>The Pasta lover sighed. "It was because he wanted Greedo, And I didn't want a friend to be taken." Italy said.

Germany looked at him, smiling.  
>"You did best my friend."<p> 


End file.
